


A Cure for Boredom

by were_lemur



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is bored.  Until John walks through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cure for Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 124  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 2

Sherlock was bored.

He hadn't had an interesting case in weeks; the criminal population of London seemed to have been struck by dullness.

Then John walked through the door.

He didn't say a word, but his eyes were twinkling, and he had a delightful smirk on his face as he undid the zip on Sherlock's trousers. He drew Sherlock's cock out and began to caress it with skillful surgeon's fingers.

He slid back the foreskin and pressed his thumb against the frenulum. Then he made a circle with his other hand and began to stroke, and Sherlock wasn't bored anymore.


End file.
